Looking Past Tomorrow
by justagirl8225
Summary: Senior year meant freedom, senior year meant independence but, senior year wasn’t meant to be like this. AU, High school fic, multiple pairings, with many from TNA and WWE. R&R, please.
1. Childhood Gone By

**Looking Past Tomorrow**

**Disclaimer: **You recognize it? I don't own it. Plot is mine, as well as any original characters (duh) but that's about it.

**Spoilers: **Who are you kidding?

**Rating: **PG-13 for language, hints at drug use .. Possibly.

**Pairings: **: insert maniacal laughter here : …straightens … it's a bit of what you might expect and a bit of what you wouldn't expect.

**Summary: **Senior year meant freedom, senior year meant independence; senior year wasn't meant to be like this.

**Notes: **Alrighty, first and foremost .. This is a high-school based fic. I didn't think I'd write one, but after thinking late last night, I thought self .. Why the hell not. Now, for pertinent notes .. For sake of the fiction, everyone is the same age unless otherwise noted. Matt and Jeff are twins, real names used for sake of the fiction when and where I see fit. For the most part, I'm going off the persona's portrayed on screen, however, if I feel the need to take my artistic liberty .. I will.

**Keys: **_ italic words_ indicate flashbacks; 'around words' indicate thought; **bold words **indicate emphasis.

……………

**Prologue: **A Childhood Gone By

Amy Dumas expelled a sigh, hazel orbs sweeping over the mess that was strewn over her bed. She had just returned from the annual pre-back to school shopping trip with her long time friends .. And the spoils of the aforementioned shopping trip were before her. Granted, she hadn't gone shoe crazy like Dawn and Stacy, nor had she gone purse crazy like Trish and Torrie. She, Lisa Marie, Molly and Lillian had kept their sense - and their wallets- in check; leaving the more impulse buys to Trish, Dawn, Stacy and Torrie. It wasn't that they couldn't afford it, rather they didn't want to be weighed down in shopping bags when they left the mall. All the same, Dawn had convinced the redhead to splurge a little bit .. Frowning deeply when Amy did so. Like Dawn and Trish, she also had a fetish. Though, hers wasn't on shoes or purses .. Rather it was on kendo sticks. It was odd, considering she had been one of the few females in the supply shop, but not so odd concerning the female in question. And as she grasped her newest prize, she held it to her chest a moment before tucking it into her outer closet with the others. A wry smile crossed her face as she did so, the kendo sticks looking out of place between her leotards and bathing suits. Another empty space was beside the bathing suits, this place used for the dreaded cheerleading uniform she would don from football season through basketball season. Amy had been against it from the beginning, and as she recalled .. So had Molly. But, while Molly managed to get out of the situation, Amy couldn't find it in her heart to abandon Lisa Marie. So instead, she subjected herself to becoming part of the decorative blob that was the cheerleading squad.

Another smirk, crossed her face as she thought back to that day ...

_Flashback:_

_Stacy was beside herself with excitement. It was the first day of freshman year, and the leggy blonde had been asked to join the cheerleading squad .. But on one condition. The captains had informed her, she would need to find a suitable team to join her at try-outs. At first, that had set her in a dejected mode, but it was soon lifted the moment she set foot in the practice room at the dance studio. Like Trish, Lisa Marie, Lillian, Torrie and Dawn; Stacy had ballet practice on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons, along with Saturday mornings. That was how the four had met in the first place, .. A mere three years old in fact. And while that seemed like forever ago, it was really on a fleeting moment in the grand scheme of life. Still though, through those dance lessons, Stacy had found some of her closest friends. And it was also through those dance lessons that she met Amy Dumas. The fiery redhead was their on her mothers wishes .. A trade off, the impertinent six year old had explained. She agreed to the dance lessons if her mother agreed to marital arts. And while Amy had stuck out like a sore thumb in the beginning, the new girl was quickly accepted by both Dawn, Lillian and Lisa Marie. Trish, Stacy and Torrie followed the other girls' lead .. And before long, the seven became inseparable. Molly had joined their clique shortly afterwards, the brunette befriended by Lisa Marie and Amy. Over the years, their friendship strengthen, even if it was strained at times with the 'friendly' competition between Trish and Dawn._

_And now, as Stacy eyed the long time group of comrades, an idea sparked to mind. The captains had told her she needed seven, in addition to herself, for tryouts. The long legged blonde knew she could count on Torrie, and if Trish agreed so would Dawn…and vice versa. Lillian was also a likely candidate, leaving the blonde with two choices amongst the remaining three. Stacy had reasoned, that if she could get Lisa Marie she could get either Amy or Molly. The brunette had been quick to protest, along with the redhead, but in the end .. It was Molly who emerged unscathed. She had been quick to point out, that her obligations to volunteer work and other commitments wouldn't give her the time to devote to cheerleading. That and, the brunette was adamantly against the idea of parading around in such indecent attire. That had left Amy at the mercy of the chosen five and a pleading Stacy. Suffice it to say, Amy's will didn't last long._

_End Flashback_

And now, here she was .. Her fourth and thankfully, her final year as a cheerleader for the private school. Somewhere along the three years that had already past, the redhead admitted that cheerleading wasn't half that bad. Granted, it wasn't her ideal way to spend her precious time .. But it wasn't that bad. And besides, she had plenty of things to occupy her time with when she wasn't in the dance studio or the dojo. Like Molly, Amy also had volunteer obligations. In fact, her volunteer duties were on Saturday's, straight after ballet practice. Also like Molly, Amy had other after school obligations. Though it wasn't Bible group or anything like that, Amy was on the country club's swim team. And between her obligations to cheerleading, dance and martial arts; the redhead was thankful she had time for the swim team. It was her one escape from the suburban life she lead and her one escape from all that came with it.

But, it hadn't always been that way.

With a slight sigh, she put the rest of her things away .. New outfits for the one day they could shed the school uniforms along with a new pair of toe shoes for ballet class. Finally, once all her purchases were in their place; Amy settled at the window seat in her bedroom. It didn't make sense that her mother had bought the house .. When it was only the four of them - her mother, grandmother and brother - but now, she was thankful she had. The large house gave her the privacy she sought, while allowing her mother the whims she held fast. Their house, was much like the others on their block; an in-ground pool in a decent sized backyard, two stories with a basement and manicured lawns and shrubbery. Yes, it really was the quintessential suburban lifestyle. Not one of flaunted wealth like that of Trish or Torrie's families, but a comfortable one. Dawn, Lisa Marie and Lillian all lived on the same block, along with the Hardy twins, Shannon Moore, Shane Helms and Chris Jericho. More of their schoolmates lived on the streets on either side of hers, and those that didn't live in this gated community .. Lived in another part of town. But despite the miniscule differences in parental wealth, there were no differences between them all. They all attended the same school, most of them attended the same summer camp, their parents all belonged to the same country club and most of them attended the same church. But still, a part of her regretted the day she and her family had arrived to this picture perfect town.

She had been five years old when her parents separated, and six years old when the divorce finalized. On that fateful day that the moving truck arrived, Amy Dumas was separated from more than just her childhood home.

That had also been the day she had moved away from her childhood best friend. She grasped a picture frame from her desk, cradling it to her as she gave way to the memories tucked deeply within the recesses of her mind.

_Flashback:_

_With a tear stained face, a six year old Amy Dumas pressed her face against the living room window. Around her movers were taking boxes from the kitchen and the dining room. Outside, the sun was shining and had it been any other day, Amy would have been outside playing with her best friend and younger brother. But it was not any other day, today was moving day. Instead of being outside with her best friend, Amy watched on as the movers re-entered the house and went upstairs. She realized that, once those boxes were packed .. It would be over. _

"_Mommy?"_

_Her mother looked over from the doorway, her then three year old brother balanced on her hip. "Yes sweetie?"_

_The six year old looked down at her shoes, "Can I go say goodbye?"_

_A gentle smile formed on her mothers face, "Of course you can sweetheart.."_

_Amy nodded to her mother, giving both mother and brother a kiss before she exited the house in search of her best friend._

"_Amy!" a six year old boy called excitedly from his mothers side. "Over here!"_

_The six year old beamed, rushing over to the pair. "Hi Mrs. Cena.."_

_Her best friend's mother smiled down to her, ruffling the girls hair. "Where's your mom sweetie?"_

_Amy pointed back to the house, "She's with Billy.."_

_A six year old John Cena grasped his best friends hand impatiently, "Come on!"_

_Amy waved over her shoulder to his mother, racing alongside her best friend to their tree house in his backyard. Not a word was spoken between the normally vivacious pair, instead the impending move dampening their usual spirit. It, however, was broken as they settled on the floorboards of the tree house._

"_We're moving today…" Amy said sullenly, "Mommy says we're moving to Conn…Connecticut."_

_John's face contorted in confusion, "Is that far?"_

_The then blonde child shrugged, "I dunno…"_

_John frowned, "I don't want you to move."_

"_I don't either," Amy admitted, "But I can't leave Billy .. Or mommy .. They need me."_

"_You'll come back .. Won't you?"_

"_Of course I will!" the blonde girl declared adamantly, "Mommy said we'll visit .. Cuz your mommy is her best friend."_

"_Just like you're my best friend." John grinned, the two sitting side by side in silence for a moment. "Amy?"_

_She brushed her hair from her face, "What?"_

"_We'll always be friends, right?"_

_The tears that threatened to spill brimmed in her eyes, "Forever…" she whispered fiercely, "We'll be friends forever."_

"_Promise?"_

_Amy nodded determinedly, throwing her small arms around her best friend. "Promise."_

_The blonde girl broke when the gesture was reciprocated, the two crying freely in their embrace. _

_The two children weren't far apart in age, separated by a week or so .. Amy being the older of the two. Their mother's worked at the same company, and after discovering they were both pregnant .. The two women had become nearly inseparable. Following the birth of their children, the friendship strengthen and a friendship was passed on to the next generation. From the time they were in diapers to now, John Cena and Amy Dumas were always at each other's side. He protected her and she protected him. Whenever John got into trouble, Amy was also in trouble and vice versa. Their families took vacations together, John and Amy attended day camp together, in short it was friendship that would last a lifetime. _

_John's mother had also been there for Amy's mother when the separation process started. And although the two women were feeling lonely over losing the others friendship; they feared more over the affects it would have on their children. They made promises to each other, that Amy's family would come back to visit, that if they could, they would send their children to the same summer camp. Really, the Dumas family wasn't moving very far, but both mothers knew it would take it's toll on the children. _

"_Amy!" _

"_John?"_

_The two children pulled back from their teary embrace, "I guess I should go now…"_

_John nodded dejectedly, clutching his best friends hand in his. "I'll miss you."_

_With the back of her free hand, Amy wiped the tears away. "Don't forget…friends forever."_

_He nodded, and hand in hand .. Albeit awkwardly, the two children emerged from their tree house._

_Amy caught her mothers crestfallen expression before it faded behind a forced smile. "Come on sweetie .. It's time to go.."_

_Amy nodded, and started to move forwards when she was jerked slightly back. Hazel orbs fell to their still joined hands and proceeded to lock with watery blue. _

"_We'll come with you.." John's mother stated then, linking her arm companionably with her own best friend. _

_Amy's mother nodded, the two women walking quietly ahead of a now crying Amy and a still silent John. They remained that way until the arrived to the driveway of Amy's former house. Her grandmother and brother were already waiting in the station wagon, John's father and his brothers waiting on the lawn. Her hand still clutching her best friends, the blonde girl bid her farewells to the family she had come to know. John relinquished the grip once, and that was when his father scooped up the six year old girl for a hug. His father wiped away some of the tears that spilled from those hazel depths, pressing a reassuring kiss to the child's forehead before he set her down. It was then he pulled out his camera, informing the two women and the two children he had three pictures remaining on this roll of film. Their mothers were first, followed by a shot of all four. And with the last picture left, she and John forced their best smiles. They shared one last hug before Amy's mother placed a hand on her shoulder. The six year olds held on for as long as they could, eventually pried apart by the stronger hand of John's father. Amy rolled the window down as the station wagon backed out of the drive way, her tear stained face gazing back at one lone figure._

_And granted, they saw each other at the holiday's and over the summer. The reunions were always joyous and the departures always tearful. They continued to see each other until the summer they both turned 11. It was the last day of summer camp, she would be returning to Connecticut in the morning and he would be returning to Massachusetts. The camp was having it's end of the summer dance, and now the two were indulging in it. _

_That had also marked the night of her first kiss._

_End flashback_

She wasn't surprised at the tears that fell so freely, so instead of wiping them away .. She let them fall. but, rather then replace the framed picture, she set it on her night stand. After that summer, they started going to different summer camps. She and her brother started spending the holidays with their father, while her mother still returned to Massachusetts. After the summer that she and John turned 15, her mother stopped going to Massachusetts for the holidays. She and John's mother worked for the same company, and the two found themselves on many business trips together. It was on these trips that the two women would exchange pictures of their children for the other. Amy's mother informed her, on the return of one of these trips, that John was at a boarding school in Europe. Her mother gave her the address, encouraged her to write to him .. And write to him she did.

But the letters never made it to Europe.

Instead, they were tucked in a box underneath her bed. They were addressed, and sealed but they had not been sent. Amy never figured out why she hadn't sent them, but perhaps one day, she would. Another sigh escaped her, the redheaded teen groaning inwardly when she went to turn out the light on her desk. Tomorrow was orientation day for new students to the school, and she being a senior .. And being conned by her friend .. Was scheduled to be there to help the new students. The day after that marked the first day of school, that afternoon would be the first cheerleading practice of the school year and that weekend was Trish's back to school party. Uniforms were to be picked up from the dry cleaners tomorrow afternoon, which meant tomorrow she could dress normally. Of course, that outfit had also been hand picked by someone else .. Dawn insisting that Amy get the denim skirt, red halter top and ¾ sleeve denim shirt. Amy had relented, but only after she had picked out a pair of knee-high combat boots to go with the outfit. The brunette had rolled her eyes at the choice of footwear, but after knowing Amy for almost twelve years .. She took what she could get.

The redhead entered her private bathroom, brushing her teeth as dull hazel eyes stared back at her. Senior year was starting in two days, she knew her guidance counselor would be contacting her about college .. And she still had her own parents to deal with about post-high school life. Her future was ahead of her, the days of climbing trees and skinned elbows behind her .. And as much as she was looking forward to a cheerleading free future, she was regretting the innocence that youth held. But, between now and graduation, there would be many football games, pep rallies, the spring play, the talent shows and other such school sponsored events. There would also be dance recitals, martial arts tournaments and swim meets. Her senior year was already shaping out before her, and as she slipped on her pajamas, she could only hope that it would pass as easily as the previous three years.

But, as she tucked herself in, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to change.


	2. If I Could

**Looking Past Tomorrow**

**Disclaimer: **You recognize it? I don't own it. Plot is mine, as well as any original characters (duh) but that's about it.

**Spoilers: **Who are you kidding?

**Rating: **PG-13 for language, hints at drug use .. Possibly.

**Pairings: **: insert maniacal laughter here : …straightens … it's a bit of what you might expect and a bit of what you wouldn't expect.

**Summary: **Senior year meant freedom, senior year meant independence; senior year wasn't meant to be like this.

**Notes: **Any and all applicable notes are in the prologue. Thank you to the reviewers!

**Keys: **_ italic words_ indicate flashbacks; 'around words' indicate thought; **bold words **indicate emphasis.

…………….

**Chapter 1: **If I Could…

Bright and early the next morning, hazel eyes sent a death threat to her alarm clock. Damn that confounded contraption. She knew she had to be at the school, but that didn't mean she was looking forward to it. Far from it. Tomorrow was the first day of school and all she really wanted now, was to sleep in. Oh well, at least she wouldn't be alone in the torture session of orientation. Trish, Dawn and Lisa Marie were also scheduled to be there, along with the Hardy twins, Jason Reso and Chris Jericho. Hopefully it wouldn't be a full day orientation and Amy would be able to get out of there to at least enjoy the rest of the day. Why this stupid school starts the day at 7:45 she never figured, but cursed them to no end at that moment.

"Amy Christine!" Her mom beckoned from the bottom of the stairs. "You're going to be late if you don't get up now!"

"Alright, alright…" Amy grumbled into her pillow, reluctantly tossing back the covers. "Is there breakfast left?"

"If you can get down here before Billy there will be."

That quickened her movements. The redheaded teen jumping out of the bed then to make her way to the bathroom. She didn't want to bother with any intricate hairstyle and figured a simple ponytail would be enough once she got dressed. Speaking of getting dressed, the teen's thoughts went back to the denim outfit awaiting her. Why she listened to Dawn about said outfit, she didn't know now .. But it was starting to get late and late was something she just couldn't afford right now. With a sigh, she washed her face and grabbed a ponytail holder before she exited the bathroom. Her pajamas were exchanged quickly for the outfit, the redhead making a face at the mid-thigh length skirt.

'Trust Dawn to pick a mini.'

She shook her head, grabbing her wallet and backpack before she exited the bedroom just as her brother was doing the same. After that it was a race to get to the kitchen, their mother just setting out steaming plates of food on the breakfast nook table. Their mother shook her head as her two children .. Well not so much children anymore, wolfed down the food like there was no tomorrow. And with the clock reading 7:15, Amy excused herself from the table rushing back upstairs to brush her teeth quickly before she raced back downstairs.

"When will you be back Amy?"

"Not sure mom," Amy replied truthfully as she paused at the front door to retrieve her car keys. "But, I have to stop by the dry cleaners later…pick up the uniforms for me and Billy."

"Don't stay out too late dear."

"I won't mom." Amy paused to give her reflection a once over before she waved to her mother and brother. "I'll be back later!"

"Took you long enough." Jeff Hardy drawled as the redheaded teen exited her house. "Or did you break your alarm clock…again."

Amy rolled her eyes, "You need a ride?"

"Why else would we be standing here?" Matt Hardy mentioned from his spot at Amy's car. "Remember? We're stuck with the bus or getting rides from others 'till we have the money."

"Yeah yeah…" Amy all but grumbled as she unlocked the car doors from the steps. "Believe me, if this car wasn't a birthday present…I'd give it you in a minute."

The twins exchanged a look at that, but wisely kept their mouths shut. The car in question was a brand new car .. And a gift from her father. Amy hadn't revealed much about said father, but from little they did know, the relationship wasn't exactly tight.

"So," Amy began as she settled in the driver's seat with Jeff to her left. "Are you as excited as I am to be a senior?"

Matt rolled his eyes from the backseat as he too settled in. "Thrilled."

Jeff snickered from his spot, "Well…at least we're seniors this year."

Amy raised a brow, checking the rearview mirror before she backed out of the driveway. "Yeah and…? That only means we have a few extra perks."

"Like leaving campus for lunch, plus we have the better parking spots-"

"Which only works when you have a car."

"I mean, this is what we've waited for, right? After this year, we're outta here."

Amy nodded, honking the horn as they passed Chris and Jay. "Yeah, I can't believe we're finally escaping the brick prison."

"At least you won't have to cheerlead anymore." Matt reminded the redhead from the backseat, "That's something good…right?"

Amy shuddered, "Damn right. I swear, after basketball season is over .. I don't want to see another pom-pom again."

"Anyway," Jeff interrupted the momentary silence, "You still taking all those classes after school?"

Amy quickly flashed him a duh look. "Uh, yeah…why wouldn't I?"

Jeff frowned, "Because .. You miss out on all the fun stuff."

"Such as?"

"Well.." Jeff paused to collect his thoughts, "Just the fun stuff."

Amy rolled her eyes as they reached the front gates of the school parking lot. "Oh yeah Jeff…really convincing argument there."

"So.." Matt began as the vehicle moved into the parking lot. "What's your schedule like this year?"

The redheaded teen's brows knitted together in thought. "Well…I've got Marine Biology 1st period, lab every other day 2nd period which means gym on the days I don't have lab. Calculus 3rd period, Health 4th period, Humanities 5th period then lunch.." she trailed off, trying to remember the rest of what the carbon paper had read. "Oh, 6th period I have Art and 7th I've got Spanish 3...last period is free for me this year."

"What…?" Jeff teased from the passengers seat as Amy found a parking spot, "No electives?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Well .. I was thinking of taking another language class .. I'm done with history so.."

"One more question," Jeff began as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Go for it."

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Hazel eyes snapped to her side as Amy unbuckled her seatbelt. "Dressed like what?"

"Like that…" Jeff gestured to the outfit, the three sitting in silence before they exited the car. "I mean, don't get me wrong Ames, it just doesn't look like something you'd wear."

"That's because it isn't." Amy muttered under her breath, "Yesterday was the big pre-back to school shopping trip and-"

"Was it Dawn or Trish this time?"

"Dawn," the redhead admitted as she shouldered her backpack. "Does it really look that bad?"

"No," Matt stated before his brother could say a word. "It's just…different that's all. You look pretty."

Amy rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Thanks guys."

"Hey Hardy boys!" Jason Reso greeted as he and Chris caught up to them. "And stranger."

"You moron," Amy shook her head, tossing a look to Chris. "Hey Jerky, how goes it?"

"Eh.." Chris shrugged, "Spent the summer with grandma in Toronto…other than that, nothing new."

"Amy!" Dawn Marie waved from the manicured lawn, "Over here!"

"Hey Dawn, Trish, Lisa!" Amy waved back from her spot with the four males. "Come on guys, get a move on."

"Geeze, you'd think she was happy to be back to school or something." Jason shook his head, the sight of his on again, off again girlfriend Trish stopping him in his tracks momentarily. "Ladies.." he greeted smoothly, "How was your summer?"

Dawn shrugged as she stepped forward to link arms with the redhead, "We'll catch up later…but now, we better report to the principle and find out what we're doing today."

"Hey Chris.." Lisa Marie greeted quietly, the two falling back behind the others. "How was your summer?"

"It was okay I guess," the blonde teen shrugged, "How was yours?"

The raven haired teen shrugged in turn, "Kinda boring, but it was okay."

"Ah…" Chris's eyes twinkled then, "That's because you didn't have good ole' me around to keep it lively."

"Probably," Lisa admitted with a wry smirk. "Just like yours was probably boring because you didn't have me around to make it interesting."

"Too true.." Chris nodded solemnly as the group approached the main building. "So…do you think Jay and Trish are gonna start this year on or off?"

"Hmm…" Lisa's nose wrinkled in thought. "Too hard to say now.."

"About what?" Amy asked from her spot with Dawn. "Jay and Trish?"

Chris nodded in the affirmative, "What do you think Ames? On or off?"

Dawn and Amy rolled their eyes in unison. "For once.." the brunette began, "I'd like to see them just pick one."

"Same here," Amy agreed, as she swept up her locks into a ponytail. "Preferably on, they're good for each other."

Dawn smirked with amusement, "This coming from one of the most eligible and may I add, single students?"

"And what is this now?" Amy rolled her eyes, "High school or a dating game? Please Dawn, I'm too busy to-"

"Date." They all chorused then, "Yeah we know Amy."

There was a moment of silence before they all chuckled, the laughter died down and the eight made their way up the steps to the head principle's office.

"What's your schedule like this year Dawn?"

"I've got…Organic Chemistry 1st, lab 2nd, Trigonometry 3rd, Humanities 4th, lunch…then health 5th." The brunette paused for thought, "Spanish 3 6th and Psychology 7th with 8th off."

"That really stinks," Amy frowned, "We've only got gym together this year."

"Hey Lisa-"

"Marine Bio. 1st, lab 2nd, Trig, 3rd, Health 4th then lunch." Lisa glanced up from her schedule. "Humanities 5th, Art 6th, Spanish 3 7th and Latin 8th."

Amy's face brightened momentarily, "Cool .. We've got Marine Bio., Art and Spanish together."

"Ladies.." Vice Principle Bischoff greeted from the end of the hallway, "And gentlemen."

"Good morning Principle Bischoff." They chirped in unison.

"It's good to see you all…" He stated truthfully, "I trust you enjoyed your summer."

"Very much, sir." Trish stated with practiced sweetness. "May I ask, what's expected of us today?"

"If you'll follow me.." The Vice Principle gestured to his office door. "I'll explain in a minute."

The eight fell silent again, following into the office. He gestured for them all to take a seat before he sat behind his mahogany desk.

"As you're all aware…today is orientation day for new students and freshman. The guidance counselors are mostly handling the freshmen today, but they could use some assistance from seniors." He glanced between the eight before he began again, "If you aren't helping out there, you'll be assigned to a new student. We've got two new students this year and four foreign exchange students…two from Japan and two from France. Pretty much, two of you can volunteer to help out the guidance counselors and the rest of you will either handle a foreign exchange student or one of the new students."

The eight sat in silence, digesting the information. Finally, one of them spoke.

"I'll take the freshmen." Chris stated with mischief. "If that's alright sir."

The Vice Principle nodded, "That's fine…just don't mislead them too much Jericho. They're only freshmen after all."

"I'll go too sir," Lisa Marie spoke up then, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on the upperclassman."

The other six snickered good naturedly, but straightened when Bischoff spoke. "That'll do…they're meeting in the secondary auditorium so you might want to head over there now."

Chris and Lisa nodded in turn, the two grabbing their backpacks before they exited the office.

"Now.." the Vice Principle turned his attentions to the remaining six. "Any preferences?"

"I'll take a foreign exchange student." Trish offered first, "Female if it's possible anyway."

The V.P nodded, "Her name is…Hiroko."

"I'll take a foreign exchange student too," Jay commented next, "Doesn't matter."

"Thank you." The V.P nodded, looking over the file folders on his desk. "You're assigned to Rene."

Dawn cleared her throat next, "I'll take a foreign exchange student too."

The V.P nodded again, "You can take the other French student…name's Sylvan."

"I'll take a new student," Amy spoke up then, "I mean…I know how it goes, moving to a new city and all.."

"That works.."

"And I'll take the other new student." Jeff piped up before Matt could utter a word.

"Very well." The V.P looked between the three before his eyes settled on Matt. "You have the other Japanese student…his name is Kenzo."

There was another lapse of silence, the six processing the names of their assigned student.

"Now, your duties are pretty much the same…you're responsible for ensuring that the transition process takes place smoothly. Today, you'll show them around the school and they should have their schedules for the forthcoming year with them. All you really need to do today, is point out where the classrooms are, where the cafeteria's are, all that stuff…I'm sure you recall from your own orientation."

He paused, waiting for their nods of acknowledgement. "Your day ends at 1:00, lunch will be served at that time…after that, you're free to go until tomorrow. The foreign exchange students are in the main principles office…Jeff, you can remain here and Amy? Your student is waiting at the other V.P office."

"Is that all, Vice Principle Bischoff?"

He nodded in the affirmative, "You're dismissed."

………

Amy lingered in the doorway, waving to Jeff before she departed for the other end of the school. It would figure that, out of all of them, she had the longest distance to travel. She shook her head, tugging at the end of her skirt as she walked quickly through the halls. The redheaded teen was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice the pair of blue eyes observing her passing form. All the same, she smoothed out her skirt before knocking and entering the other V.P office.

"Vice Principle Long, I'm-"

"Amy?"

The redhead blinked. "Dave?"

V.P. Long looked in with interest, "You know each other?"

Amy grinned, "This is my cousin!"

V.P Long nodded, "Well…there's no need for introductions then…Ms. Dumas, if you'd like to proceed.."

"Right," Amy smiled sheepishly, "Come on Dave, let's get your orientated."

Dave rolled his eyes at his slightly younger cousin's antics. "This is a trip."

"No kidding," the redhead paused before elbowing her taller cousin in the side. "Why didn't you tell me you were moving?"

"Because mom didn't know." Dave explained shortly, "So…what's this school like?"

Amy shrugged, "It's not bad…typical private school, though. Everyone's pretty nice I think."

"No one's giving you problems right…?"

"No, no problems." Amy rolled her eyes, the two falling into step. "So, where's your schedule? I have a job to do here, remember?"

"Here." He handed over a piece of paper from his back pocket, "Any sports teams?"

"Of course," Amy mentioned absently as she looked over his schedule, "Oh cool…we're in almost every class together except math. But, Dawn has math that period…I'll introduce you two later."

"What kind of sports teams?"

"Whatever you're interested in…this is a private school, well funded so..athletic programs aren't lacking."

Dave nodded shortly, the two heading to the Science hallway. "When are sign-ups and all that?"

"Tomorrow at lunch, and try-outs are held tomorrow afternoon, and final try outs are Friday afternoon."

"Cool." Dave rolled his shoulders, "You play any sports here?"

"Nope." Amy wrinkled her nose as she pointed out the Marine Bio. Room, "I'm a cheerleader if you can believe that…but, I'm on the swim team outside of school and I take martial arts too."

"Sounds busy," Dave commented wryly, "But you? A cheerleader?"

Amy rolled her eyes, the two narrowly missing the approaching pair ahead of them. "Every year since I was a freshman…it's a long story, but I'll explain later."

"Fair enough." the two continued to the gym building then. "So, how was your summer?"

Amy shrugged, "Same ole' same ole, I volunteered most of the summer, then had cheerleading camp the last two weeks."

They both fell into small talk, the two catching up with the other while Amy gave her cousin the tour of the school. She showed him the parking lot, the row of lockers assigned to the senior class, and the pertinent classrooms. She then explained that homeroom was after 2nd period, and assigned alphabetically. With all luck, they would be in the same homeroom together and before the two knew it…lunch was ready.

………………

"Sylvan," Dawn sent a glance to the exchange student at her side, "These are some of my friends…from left to right on this side: Trish, Jay, Matt…and on the opposite, there's Jeff, Lisa and Chris."

Sylvan nodded respectfully, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances. "

That warranted giggles from the females; the others following suit to introduce their own 'shadows'.

"Hey Jeffro?" Matt began as he settled across from his brother. "Where's Ames?"

Jeff shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me…we almost ran into her though."

Dawn glanced to the still silent, 'shadow' at Jeff's side. He looked awfully familiar, but for the life of her, the brunette couldn't place from where. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Jeff?"

"Oh yeah, duh." Jeff offered his friends a sheepish smile. "That's Dawn, Trish, Jay and my twin brother Matt…and those two clowns are Lisa and Chris." He paused then, narrowly avoiding a slap to the back of his head. "Guys, this is John Cena…just moved here from-"

Jeff cut himself off when there was a loud crash from the lunch line. All eyes turned toward the source of the noise, spotting a tall and rather intimidating looking male along with a familiar redhead. Only the redhead looked like she had seen a ghost and her lunch tray along with it's contents, was now laying at her feet. Beside her, Dave was whispering her name and elbowing her in the side.

"Ames?" Dave tried again, balancing his own tray in one hand. "Amy? Are you there?"

The redhead blinked, glancing between her cousin and the lunch table. "I'm fine.." she whispered finally. "Just fine."

Her cousin frowned, but gently took her by the elbow to lead her to the table. "Hi." he offered shortly as he and Amy stood before them.

The redheaded teen gulped audibly, before her eyes settled anywhere but him. "Guys, this is my cousin…Dave Batista. He just moved to the area.." she trailed off, sending a shaky smile to the concerned Jeff Hardy. "Dave, these are some of my friends…that's Trish, Jay, Dawn and Matt…and over on this side, there's Lisa, Chris and Jeff…I'll introduce you to everyone else tomorrow."

Chris, Lisa and Jeff scooted down the bench to make room for Amy, while the others opposite did the same for Dave. The redhead however, paused before she sat down, and when she did her eyes focused elsewhere. After all of those years of not seeing John and wishing she could…he was a few seats away from her. Everything she wanted to say to him, the long awaited hug she wanted to bestow…fear paralyzed her. She wasn't supposed to be afraid, and she shouldn't be afraid of him. But she was…and for the life of her, she didn't know why.


	3. It had to be you

**Looking Past Tomorrow**

**Disclaimer: **You recognize it? I don't own it. Plot is mine, as well as any original characters (duh) but that's about it.

**Spoilers: **Who are you kidding?

**Rating: **PG-13 for language, hints at drug use .. Possibly.

**Pairings: **: insert maniacal laughter here : …straightens … it's a bit of what you might expect and a bit of what you wouldn't expect. See my author profile for more information.

**Summary: **Senior year meant freedom, senior year meant independence; senior year wasn't meant to be like this.

**Notes: **Any and all applicable notes are in the prologue. Thank you to the reviewers!

**Keys: **_ italic words_ indicate flashbacks; 'around words' indicate thought; **bold words **indicate emphasis.

…………….

**Chapter 2: **It had to be you

The silence was deafening to Amy as she and Dave settled in for lunch. Or at least Dave did, the redheaded teen's lunch was laying on the linoleum floor of the cafeteria. Her friends attempted to include her in their conversations, but it was to no avail. The usually talkative and boisterous redhead was quiet. In a sense, she was there .. But she wasn't completely there. Certainly her body was there, occupying the end of the bench .. But her face was blank. And between them all, Jeff and Dawn were the most confused by this newfound silence. Since they had known the redhead, she had always been talkative and animated. Even when she was in a slump, she would seemingly bounce back with one sarcastic comment after another.

"Amy?" Dawn Marie set down her fork, the near empty plate in front of her pushed aside. "Amy…? Hellllooo, are you in there?"

Amy shook herself from her mental argument, offering a weak smile to the brunette. "Sorry…I guess I spaced out."

Dawn smoothed back a strand of hair, "I was asking if you wanted to come with me, Trish and Lisa later .. Stacy said she would be back from Baltimore this morning, remember?"

"Uh, yeah I remember .. Sure, that sounds like fun .." Amy half shrugged, toying absently with a strand of loose hair. "I just have to-"

"Yeah I know.." Dawn smiled then, "We all have to go down to the dry cleaners to pick up uniforms."

"Yeah.." Amy rolled her eyes in some attempt at normalcy. "First of the two for the school year."

"I heard that Stace wanted to change the design.."

Lisa shook her head, "She tries every year .. And every year Principle McMahon shoots the idea down."

"It would be nice though," Amy frowned in thought, tugging at the ends of her ponytail. "The uniforms aren't half that bad .. But still. I can see where Principle McMahon's coming from. It'd mean a change in the school logo if she really wanted-"

"Actually," Trish smirked, "She doesn't want the logo changed this time around .. It's just the basic design. Stacy wants our squad to really stand out at the games and stuff.. Plus, she wants to have special uniforms done in case we make regionals this year."

Amy rolled her eyes, "We've tried every year already and had no luck."

Dawn stuck out her tongue, "Don't be such a downer yet, geeze .. Football season hasn't even started."

Amy stuck out her tongue in return, "I wasn't talking about the football team, I meant us, genius. You know? The cheerleading squad? They don't pick for regionals until basketball season's over."

The brunette waved it off, "Did Stacy get the football schedule yet?"

Trish shrugged, "I'm not sure, but if she doesn't have it .. Randy or Paul should."

Amy spared a glance to her cousin then, "Randy and Paul are the co-captains of the football team."

"And Stacy is…?"

"Head cheerleader," Lisa mentioned with a smile, "If you want .. You can come with us later."

"Yeah," Trish chimed in, "Chances are if Stacy's back, Randy'll be around .. Paul might be, but at least you can meet a few others in our crazy group."

Dave shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Whatever."

Amy shrugged in turn, "Well even if you don't come with us today, you'll meet them tomorrow .. Either in the morning or at lunch if you want to sign up."

"Like I said…whatever, you know?" Dave pushed his plate aside, purposely setting an apple in front of the redhead. "Mom mentioned we're eating at your house."

"So mom knew?" Amy frowned, "That wasn't very nice .. She at least coulda told me you moved."

Jeff patted her hand, "The world doesn't revolve around you Ames."

Amy rolled her eyes, grabbing the apple before she slipped out from the table. "Anyway…I think I'm gonna grab some fresh air.." she sent a glance to her cousin, "If I'm not back in a few, just have one of them take you to the Commons."

"Alright.." Dave sent her a suspicious glance, "You sure you don't want some company?"

Amy scrunched up her nose, "Nah .. Just feeling a little stuffy that's all." the redhead forced a smile before she walked out of the cafeteria.

Dawn frowned, "Something's bugging her.."

Jeff nodded in turn, "No kidding .. Can you find out what's bugging her later?"

The brunette shrugged, "I'll do my best."

Jeff grinned, "Thanks Dawn.. It's just, sometimes-"

"I know," Dawn smiled sympathetically, "She just gets that way sometimes."

"Yeah.." Jeff trailed off then, before he sent a glance to his 'shadow'. "So, what do you think of the school so far?"

John shrugged, "It's alright I guess…can't really say until school really starts though, ya know?"

"True, but most of the people here are pretty nice .. That and it's a small school so pretty much everyone knows everyone." Trish smiled, switching topics then, "So .. We never found out where you're from."

John rubbed his forearm a moment, "I moved here from Massachusetts. .. But just me an' my mom for now, my younger brothers are still with my dad."

Dawn looked up from her nails, "Massachusetts?"

"Yeah.." John replied uneasily, "Mom's job got transferred, so I'm here with her for the school days an' whatever."

The brunette teen nodded slowly, "I see.." she smiled quickly, realization slowly finding its way to her. "I think…I'll go find Ames.." she offered an apologetic smile to them all before she got up from the table. "Lisa, can you-"

The raven haired teen nodded, "No problemo Dawn.."

Dawn flashed another smile before she exited the cafeteria.

"So, Dave.." Trish drew the concerned teen's attention back to the table. "Did Amy show you the Commons and stuff yet?"

"No," Dave replied shortly, "We spent most of the tour catching up."

"Ah.." The blonde girl smiled, "Well since I was going to tell Hiroko about it .. The Commons is another name for the main courtyard and all four of the buildings lead into that one. They have us split up by grade, except for assemblies, pep rallies and whatever else.."

"The Commons is covered and heated in the winter." Lisa picked up where Trish left off, "It's where the sign ups for all of the school clubs, sports teams, dances, whatever else the school plans .. That sort of stuff."

"So the school splits by grade?"

"Yeah," Chris piped up then, "Split by grade level for everything except what Trish mentioned. Something about unity amongst the students or something."

"Did Amy show you where the lockers are?"

Dave shook his head in the negative, "No but she mentioned homeroom is assigned alphabetically.."

Trish chuckled, "Yeah .. The senior class is pretty small so, you'll probably be in homeroom with her, Chris B., Kurt, Adam, Shelton .. Oh, yeah." She flashed a quick smile in John's direction. "You'll probably be in homeroom with her too."

Lisa smiled, "What's your schedules like?"

Dave responded first, "According to Ames, I've got every class with her except Math…she's in Calculus while I'm off in Trig."

Expectant eyes turned to John then, "And what about you?"

John fished in his pocket a moment before he handed over the paper to Lisa.

The raven haired teen smiled in thanks, "Oh…" she said finally, "Your schedules near identical to Amy's .. 'cept where you have music, she's in art."

Trish beamed at that, "Well that's great…Amy usually isn't this..withdrawn, but after she gets over whatever's bothering her, I'm sure you'll have a great friend in her."

Jay nodded solemnly, "That and Amy takes the best notes in case you miss class...after Molly anyway."

John chuckled uneasily, "I'll .. Keep that in mind then."

The conversation drifted between after school activities, schedules and the layout of the campus. Trish, Lisa, Chris, Jay, Jeff and Matt also told the new students about the teachers and whatever important information they wouldn't find in their orientation booklets. After a good while, they realized that Dawn and Amy wouldn't be returning soon .. So rather than wait for the pair, they set off for the Commons.

……..

They found the pair in question sitting underneath one of the tree's. Trish noted, it was the same tree that the cheerleading squad used for signups. Well not technically the tree, they set up their informational booth under that tree. All the same, the two seemed to be in their own world and didn't notice the approaching horde until they were within a few feet.

"Everything alright?" Jeff questioned tentatively, sending a look between the two.

Dawn nodded, "Yeah .. Everything's fine."

"Ames?" Dave spoke up next, talking a spot on the bench next to his cousin. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah I'm fine Dave .. I was just getting a headache from being inside."

Dave raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Well, we're just waiting on you.."

Matt took a spot on the grass before the bench, "You want to head over to the pizza parlor or something?"

The redhead forced a smile, meeting the concerned glance of her friend. "Sure that works.."

"Cool." Jeff grinned from his spot against the tree, "Think you can give us all a lift?"

Amy's face faltered momentarily, "Sure I guess .. Though my car really wasn't-"

"I can take Jeff and John if you want Ames.." Dawn offered then, "It's no biggie."

The redhead sent the brunette a smile, "I appreciate it…thanks Dawn."

Dawn, Amy and Dave moved from the bench then. "So…" the redhead began as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Are we going to the pizza parlor instead of Stacy's or.."

Trish shrugged, "Well, we can always call Stacy from the pizza parlor, then head over to her house or something."

"And we can pick up our uniforms between that." Lisa stated with a smile, "So .. Let's get a move on."

Conversation picked up between small groups, and save for Amy and John, the trip to the parking lot was lively. From her spot with Matt and her cousin, the redhead snuck glances over to John, Jeff and Dawn. She got caught once, and that instance near froze her to the spot. She really did want to say something to him, but she didn't know where to start.

'Hi works in every English speaking country.'

Amy scowled at her thought, shaking her head as she they continued to walk.

'You've waited for this moment, so .. Why clam up now?'

Another scowl,…and another shake of her head.

'All it takes is one-'

"Shut up." Amy quietly snapped, Dave sending her a concerned look.

"Pardon?"

Amy flushed, "Eh…it's nothing Dave.. Honest."

Her cousin nodded slowly, "Yeah .. Sure."

"Hey Ames.."

"Yes Jeff?"

"Is Molly back yet?"

The redheaded teen raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure actually…she took off for Minnesota right after finals."

"I know." Jeff shrugged nonchalantly as they finally reached the parking lot. "Just wonderin' if you've heard from her at all."

"Nope…sorry Jeffro." Amy smiled apologetically as they lingered near the car. "I did get an e-mail from Rob though…he got back from Michigan two days ago."

Jeff nodded as the redhead unlocked the car. "yeah… I got some card with dancing iguanas."

Amy snickered as she eased into the driver's seat. "I got cacti."

"Who's Rob?" Dave queried as he slipped into the passengers seat.

"Oh, I'll introduce you to him tomorrow, he's a pretty cool guy.. I think you'll get along with him anyway.." Amy checked the rearview mirror, noting that Jay and Chris were taking lead. "I take martial arts with him outside of school."

Dave nodded in understanding, "Ah .. And is he on the football team too?"

Amy shook her head, waiting until Lisa had backed out of her parking spot. "Nope .. He's on the soccer team with Chris, Adam, Shelton and Jay."

"And Eddie and Rey." Jeff added then, "Not everyone plays football."

"Well," Amy frowned in thought as she tailed behind Lisa. "Technically, everyone does .. Cos soccer is really football."

Dave rolled his eyes, "Still a smart ass I see."

Amy rolled her eyes right back, "So..cousin of mine, what tree do you live in?"

"Huh?"

"In the neighborhood where most of us reside," Jeff began from the backseat, "the streets are named after trees."

"Oh.." Dave frowned in thought, "I'm on Pine."

"Oh cool." Amy grinned, "Jay, Rob, Eddie and Molly are all on that street."

"Really?"

"Yup." Amy nodded in the affirmative, "Molly's backyard is right behind mine .. Or mine is front of hers, whatever.."

"Oh, guess what Ames." Jeff grinned from the backseat, "Ya know that house across from ours?"

"Yeah .. What of it?"

"John an' his mom moved into that one."

"Really?" Amy grimaced as they pulled into the parking lot of the pizza parlor. "Well that's great…"

"Isn't it?" Jeff grinned as he unbuckled his seatbelt, "Now I have someone else to play video games with."

Amy nodded as she unbuckled her own seatbelt. "Well, guess that means you won't need me anymore, huh?"

Jeff frowned, "You can talk to him you know."

Amy inwardly sighed, "I don't know what you're talking about Jeff."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, reaching forwards to place a hand on her shoulder. "Yes you do Ames .. and I'm not blind."

The redheaded teen shook her head, "I wouldn't know where to start."

Jeff smirked, squeezing her shoulder lightly. "Hi is always a great place."

Amy shrugged, "I'll think about it.." she smiled shakily, before she pushed the car door open.

Jeff shrugged in turn, "Well, you're gonna hafta talk to him sooner or later."

"Why's that?"

He smirked then, "He has a near identical schedule as yours."

"Great," Amy muttered under her breath as she exited the car. "Just peachy."

Jeff moved to follow as Amy walked to the entrance, but was stopped shortly when a large hand fell on his shoulder. He turned a curious glance to Dave, before he questioned why he had stopped him. As it turned out, Dave merely wanted to know about why Amy was acting so weird. Jeff hesitated before coming to the conclusion that Dave could probably kick his ass worse than Amy. And although he had good faith in Amy's cousin .. He wasn't about to take his chances.

……..

Amy was oblivious to the fact that Jeff and Dave weren't behind her, but her grumbling stomach was taking more priority over locating their whereabouts. As it were, by the time she found the others located at the usual booths; she found herself directly across from her source of current distress. Needless to say, she pulled the same routine she had at lunch; purposely avoiding his gaze. Which was hard enough since the only other occupant was Matt.

"I'm going to call Stacy.." Dawn announced after a few moments of awkward silence, "Trish can you come with me? Call Torrie just in case?"

"Sure!" Trish nudged Jay so he would move. "Hey .. Jay? Can you and Chris order pizza?"

Jay nodded in the affirmative, "Can do…everyone having the usual?"

Heads nodded in response, Lisa excusing herself to the bathroom shortly after.

"I'm gonna go pick out a few songs on the jukebox," Matt grinned to his two booth-mates. "I'll be back in a sec."

Amy smiled dryly, mentally plotting the deaths of her friends.

Silence reigned over the two remaining, until one of them decided to speak.

"Look I-"

"I'm sorry I-"

Amy smiled sheepishly, "You go ahead.."

John shrugged, "Nah .. Ladies first."

The redhead nodded, "It's been awhile.."

He nodded in turn, "seven years.."

"I heard you went to boarding school in Europe?"

John nodded shortly, "Yeah .. But-"

"Why did you move here?"

He shrugged then, "Mom's job got transferred .. And when she found out where she was getting transferred to, she offered to take me with her. She didn't tell me that we were moving here, but-"

"I see.." Amy nodded slowly, "Jeff tells me you're on Sycamore…right across the street from him and Matt."

John nodded, rubbing the back of his neck a moment. "Yeah .. I also found out we're in almost every class together."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah .. It was brought up when you.."

"When I fled for the hills like there was no tomorrow." Amy finished matter of factly. "Let me guess .. Jay told you that I have the best notes?"

"Only after Molly." John grinned slightly, resting his hands on the table. "You've got a nice group of friends."

A wistful smile crossed Amy's face. "Yeah .. It's not all of them, but most of them anyway.."

John nodded, "There is something I can't figure out though.."

An amused smirk crossed her face, the redhead propping an elbow on the table. "And that is?"

A twinkle appeared in his blue eyes, "How did you end up as a cheerleader?"

Amy chuckled, "Well .. It's a long story and-"

"We have time." John mentioned with a grin, "I tried to ask Dawn and Matt, but they insisted I ask you."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Alright .. I'll tell you the condensed version then.." she sat back in the booth, resting her hands in her lap. "After we moved here, mom signed me up for ballet lessons .. I wanted to take martial arts, but mom said I had to take dance if I wanted to take that. That's actually how I met Trish, Lisa, Dawn and the other gals .. Anyway, our freshmen year .. Stacy tries out for the cheerleading squad. The captains told her she needed seven others .. And she recruited from the ballet class.. The rest is history."

John laughed good naturedly, "So you mean to tell me .. The tomboy I knew, the girl who kicked butt in touch football and caught frogs with her bare hands-"

"Is now a cheerleader and takes dance lessons?" Amy finished with a wry smirk. "One and the same."

John shook his head, "One more question.."

"Yes…?"

"When did you become a redhead?"

Amy shrugged, toying with the ends of her ponytail. "After we moved here, I saw this lady at the beauty salon… she had really pretty red hair and I told my mom I wanted red hair."

"I should've guessed." John grinned again, "It looks good though."

"Thanks.." Amy grinned in turn, the two falling silent shortly after.

Fortunately for Amy, Chris and Jay returned with the pizza and by that time; Matt returned with Dave and Jeff in tow. Lisa returned with Dawn and Trish; the brunette informing them all that Stacy was at Torrie's house. Paul and Randy were also there .. And the invitation had been extended to the group of friends at large.


	4. Memories of Us

**Looking Past Tomorrow**

**Disclaimer: **You recognize it? I don't own it. Plot is mine, as well as any original characters (duh) but that's about it.

**Spoilers: **Who are you kidding?

**Rating: **PG-13 for language, hints at drug use .. Possibly.

**Pairings: **: insert maniacal laughter here : …straightens … it's a bit of what you might expect and a bit of what you wouldn't expect. If you'd like to know the run-down, e-mail me…you can find the link in my author profile.

**Summary: **Senior year meant freedom, senior year meant independence; senior year wasn't meant to be like this.

**Notes: **Any and all applicable notes are in the prologue. Thank you to the reviewers and I apologize profusely for the time between updates.

**Keys: **_ italic words_ indicate flashbacks; 'around words' indicate thought; **bold words **indicate emphasis.

…………….

**Chapter 3: **Reflections of Us

As planned, the group of teenagers split into vehicles again to make the trip to Torrie's house. Only this time, the passengers in Amy's vehicle were her cousin, Jeff and John. Jeff managed to find one more person -in the shape of Dave- to play video games with.. And from that, the green eyed teen reasoned he could finally have the four player tournaments. He explained that while Jay and Chris were willing to participate, they weren't the most reliable of participants. Matt claimed he just didn't get the whole video game craze, which in turn left Jeff and the redhead at their own means. That lead to both John and Dave questioning why Amy was so into it.. The redhead explaining shortly that it was a lot more interesting than girl talk after dance lessons or cheerleading practice. Also en route, Amy and Jeff gave brief descriptions about Randy, Paul, Stacy, Torrie and the football coach- Coach Flair. Granted, the description about Coach Flair was a bit vague since neither Amy or Jeff really dealt with him outside of the co-ed gym class.

"Hey Ames," Dave queried as she found a spot to park. "What kind of field trips are scheduled for the school year?"

The redhead frowned in thought, "Well.. That all depends on what classes you're taking. Every year, the humanities class has a few day trips to New York City, go see some shows on Broadway or take in an opera, Marine Bio always takes a trip to Maine.. And different clubs also plan trips."

Jeff nodded as the vehicle came to a stop. "Plus, there's the Senior class ski trip and a spring break trip. I also heard that the humanities class, in co-operation with the Foreign language department, is planning a trip to Europe."

Dave let out a low whistle as they exited the car. "Sounds busy…and expensive. How do they pay for all of this?"

Amy rolled her eyes good naturedly, "It's a private school Dave.. They've got the funds…and besides, there's always various fundraisers throughout the year."

"Well that sounds like _loads _of fun," Dave rolled his eyes, the four making their way over to the rest of the group. "What about stupid crap like dances?"

"As if you really care," Amy supplied with a smirk. "But, there's usually one dance a month.. The first, of course, is the homecoming dance."

Jeff grinned, "Plus parties throughout the year.. Held by various members of the football team, cheerleading squad or just random people."

Amy nodded, "Yup.. And Paul usually invites all of us to his family's cabin one last time before the season closes. Then, there's a camping trip in the spring.. Plus-"

"That's all I need to know for now," Dave held up a hand as they clustered near the door. "But with all of this 'extracurricular activity' where in the hell do you guys find time to study?"

"Here and there," Dawn replied with a smile. "But it's not too uncommon to see us doing homework before one of the games.. Or on the bus, or up until all hours of the night…"

"Or for one of you to copy the homework from Ames or Molly." Chris put in with a slight shake of his head. "I don't think Jay here did any of his own homework last school year."

Jay rolled his eyes, "I did so.. That one paper, I did that by myself."

Lisa snorted, while Trish rang the doorbell. "Yeah.. And that was probably it.. What are you gonna do after graduation when you don't have Molly or Ames to rely on?"

"That's simple," Matt stated solemnly. "He'll just charm some girl into doing his homework for him."

"Good afternoon," Mrs. Wilson greeted with a smile, the double doors swung open. "Torrie's upstairs."

"Thanks Mrs. W." Trish grinned, leading the way to the designated room.

The group of teens were greeted next by the sight of Torrie perched on her bed, Paul in the desk chair, while Randy and Stacy were occupying one of the bean bag chairs.

Torrie grinned brightly, "Hey guys! Pull up a chair.. Or piece of carpet," she giggled as she motioned to the remaining bean bag chairs, the directors chair and the window seat. "Oh and there are sodas and stuff in the fridge here.." she motioned then to a mini fridge next to the bed. "We had snacks, but.. Randy and Paul already ate them."

Amy shook her head, claiming her usual bean bag chair to share with Jeff. "Oh.. First things first.." she thumbed to Dave and John, who were on either side of her. "This is my cousin Dave and this is John.." The redhead paused to motion between Randy, Stacy, Paul and Torrie. "That's Torrie, the one in the desk chair is Paul and the two joined at the hip are Randy and Stacy."

Stacy rolled her eyes, "We aren't always joined at the hip.."

"No," Dawn conceded with a small nod. "Sometimes you're joined at the lips."

Torrie glanced between the two newcomers. "Where'd you guys move from?"

Dave sat back in the bean bag chair, cushioning his head with his hands. "Washington, D.C."

"Massachusetts," John supplied shortly after, the brown haired teen turning his attention next to Paul. "So, I hear you're one of the co-captains for the football team?"

"You heard right," Paul grinned broadly. "Me and Randy are co-captains this year.." he glanced between John and Dave. "You two play?"

"Just like every year," Lisa mentioned then. "Only this year it's supposedly more important because we're seniors."

"Oooh," Stacy squealed suddenly. "That reminds me, I need to pick co-captains for the squad."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Umm Stace? Why don't you just do what you did last year and have the squad vote."

"Because," Stacy began, "Coach Runnels said I have to pick out the co-captains before signups."

Dawn eyed her warily. "Stacy- signups are tomorrow.. And we don't even have the full squad with us right now."

Stacy nodded, "I know.. Which is why I've already picked the co-captains.. And this year, we're having tri-captains."

"Tri captains," Lisa echoed incredulously. "Just who did you pick then and why didn't you tell any of us this?"

"For starters, I just found out after I got back, so I didn't have much time to tell you guys." The long legged teen shrugged. "As for who I picked…Torrie is one of them, plus me and…" she trailed off, eyeing the redhead a moment.

Amy almost spit out her soda, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. "Stace.. You tried this last year and might I remind you? I told you it was a terrible idea, and yet.. You went ahead and made it official anyway."

The blonde pouted, "Amy please? Last year worked out great with you as co-captain."

"Staaaaacy," Amy whined. "I don't know if I'll even have the time this year."

"Which is why we have tri captains." Stacy replied matter of factly, "Come on Amy, please?"

The redhead glared, "No. I already told you, I don't know if I'll have the time. I've got a really full schedule as is."

"Okay," Stacy smiled coyly. "We'll put it to a vote then.." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, "All those in favor of Amy being the third tri-captain.. Raise your hand."

Trish smirked as she raised her hand. "I hate to do this to ya Ames, but Stacy's right.. Last year you two kicked some major butt as captains."

"Agreed," Dawn nodded, raising her hand high. "You and Stacy work well together where it concerns running the squad."

Amy groaned, "Lisa if you have any shred of decency you'll vote no."

The raven haired teen could only shrug as she raised her hand. "Sorry Ames, but .. I agree with Dawn and Trish."

Stacy grinned triumphantly, "It's settled then.. Amy you are now the third tri captain with me and Torrie."

"Fantastic," Amy muttered sarcastically. "Really girls, I appreciate this."

….

Conversation drifted then to what they had done over summer vacation, Paul letting everyone know that they were all invited to up to his family's cabin over the first school break. Also this year, the Levesque's had recently gotten a new boat.. Once again, the entire group was invited to come along, Paul assuring them all it would be alright with his parents. And even if it wasn't, he was the first of the group to turn 18. That made him an adult, so really they wouldn't need his parents accompanying them. The group remained at Torrie's house until they reasoned it was time to pick up their uniforms for school.

"Mom, I'm home!" Amy yelled to the house in general as she stepped inside. "Billy- come get your uniform or it's going in the garbage."

"In the kitchen, Amy.." her mother replied finally. "Can you come give me a hand please?"

The redhead waited until her brother had collected his uniform, dropping her own on a chair as she made her way to the kitchen. "What's up?"

Her mother looked up from chopping vegetables. "I need a hand with the fruit salad.. We're having company over for dinner."

"I know," Amy replied as she brought out various fruit. "I saw Dave today at orientation.. In fact, I was the one who got orientate him."

Her mother smiled, "We're also having the Hardy's and the Cena's over."

"Geeze mom, you could've said something earlier.." Amy rolled her eyes. "I could've come back to help."

The elder woman nodded, "Yes well.. It slipped my mind, honey. I'm sorry." She paused to drop the freshly chopped tomatoes onto the pile of lettuce in the salad bowl. "Oh, Robert called while you were out."

The redhead nodded absently as she sliced an apple. "I'm sure it's nothing too important.. I'll just talk to him at school tomorrow."

Her mother shrugged absently as she covered the salad bowl with plastic wrap. "I think that's it for now.. Gil said he'd bring something with him.." She busied herself with washing the knife and cutting board. "You can just leave those to me, Amy.. Why don't you go wash up."

Amy blinked, "When are they gonna be here?"

Her mother spared a glance to the kitchen clock. "In about fifteen minutes.. So go on, get washed up."

True to her mothers word, their guests started arriving fifteen minutes later. By that time, both Billy and Amy were downstairs; Billy taking dishes while Amy showed their guests inside. Amy had also taken that moment to change into comfier clothing.

"Jeff, Matt.." Amy greeted shortly. "It sure has been awhile.."

"Ages," Jeff replied sardonically. "Did you shrink?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Smart ass.. I changed. see?" She gestured down to her cut off shorts and tank top. "No skirt, no boots."

Matt grinned, "Ya know.. That just doesn't sound right.."

Amy stuck out her tongue as the three made their way to the living room. "Remind me why I put up with you two?"

Jeff shrugged as he flopped into a chair. "'Cos we don't make ya dress up or talk about clothes?"

"Point," she conceded with a roll of her shoulders, preparing to say more when the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back."

"Took you long enough," Dave commented wryly when the door opened. "You're lucky I didn't knock on the door.. I might've broken it down."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Brute.." she stepped forwards to hug her aunt before stepping back to let the two inside. "Mom and Lola are in the backyard." She turned to her cousin, "Jeff and Matt are either watching television or torturing the fish."

"We're not torturing them.." Jeff protested from the living room. "We're talking to them."

Dave raised an eyebrow, "I'll keep an eye on them for ya, Ames."

"Thanks," she said while closing the door. And no sooner had she stepped away did the doorbell ring again. "Hi Mrs. Cena.. John."

His mother smiled, "I can't believe how much you've grown…but that is no reason to call me Mrs. Cena."

Amy smiled slightly, "Habit I guess.." she stepped forwards to receive a hug. "My mom, Lola and my aunt are in the backyard.." She turned hazel eyes to John, "And Jeff, Matt and my cousin are probably torturing the fish."

"Don't they always?" Billy commented as he walked back inside. "It's either the fish, the cat or the dog."

John held up his hands, "I'll leave 'em alone.. I promise."

"Right well.. I just need to run upstairs." Amy set one bare foot on the bottom step. "Can you make sure they don't break anything..?"

"Amy, honey.." Her mom called from the back door. "Why don't you show your cousin and John around?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Or I could do that.." she padded over to the living room then. "Hey Dave.. I gotta humor mom and give you and John here the grand tour."

Dave rolled his eyes right back, "Careful there Ames, I think your enthusiasm is gonna kill us."

She smiled sweetly, "With all luck.." Amy spared a glance between to Jeff and Matt. "Are you two content with torturing my fish or do you want to come with us?"

"We're okay down here," Matt stated with a shrug. "But I think we'll head outside for a bit.. Give dad a hand."

Amy shrugged, "Suit yourselves.." she sent a look to John and Dave. "So, ready for that tour?"

Dave sent his cousin a curious look, "How'd you meet those two?"

She chuckled as they trooped upstairs, "Actually.. It wasn't too long after we moved here. I decided that this one tree at the park was a perfect climbing tree." She paused when they reached the top of the stairs, "I didn't count on falling out of the tree, but luckily I had two cushions… Long story shorter, Matt got his dad while Jeff stayed with me. Rest is history."

The three fell silent as she showed them the upstairs, asking if they wanted to see her room before they joined the others.

"Well, here's my humble room.." She stated as she opened the door. "Don't mind the clothes everywhere, the annual pre-back to school shopping trip was yesterday."

Dave smirked, "Well look at the pwetty wittle ballerina," he teased as he picked up a framed photograph. "Honestly Ames.. this has got to be one of the biggest surprises of my lifetime." He paused to pick up a C.D. "Linkin Park.. Nice choice."

She shrugged, "Shane got me that for my birthday."

John opened his mouth to comment, before something else caught his eye. "Interesting collage ya got there on the wall."

Amy scrunched up her nose, "Yeah.. It's mostly from cheerleading camp, after games, pep rallies.. That sort of thing."

"Another surprise of my lifetime," Dave stated seriously. "Ms. Tri Captain."

"Don't remind me," Amy shook her head, running a hand through her hair before she pointed to another photo collage. "That blonde kid right there.. That's Rob. All of those pictures are from tournaments."

Dave took a closer look, "He any good?"

Amy huffed, "Only one of the best.. This year there's supposed to be this big tournament and the winners get to go to Japan to compete.. I bet, if anyone from our dojo goes, it'll be Rob."

John opened his mouth to comment again, when yet another picture caught his eye. "You still have that.."

"Huh?"

The brown haired teen walked over to her nightstand, picking up the nearest frame. "This was from the last time we were at the same summer camp.." He turned the frame so she could see, "And this one.." he gestured to another frame, "Is from the day you moved away."

Amy nodded slightly, "Yeah well.. If you want a real trip down memory lane, mom has just about every single picture from Christmas, vacations, birthday parties, you name it."

He chuckled, "My mom has it too.. She's got that one picture on the mantle in the living room from right after my dad finished the tree house, remember that?"

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at the memory. "Almost like it was yesterday actually.." She eyed him curiously. "That tree house still there?"

"Paint me curious, but.." Dave glanced between the two, "What was so special about a tree house?"

"Well.." Amy began first, "I think it was right after we turned four, we decided that this one tree in his backyard would be perfect for a tree house.. So, for about two months straight we begged our parents."

"After this one camping trip, my dad finally gave in.." John shook his head a touch, "We had all gone up, except my dad. He had said he had to work or something.. And when we got back, there was our tree house."

Amy grinned, "Yup.. I think we spent the rest of the summer and most of the fall in that tree house."

"Just about," he conceded with a smile. "We almost thought we could stay there in the winter.. But, instead we ended up inside with the flu the next day."

"So you two were best friends until she moved," Dave concluded logically. "That's cool, ya know? Meeting up again and whatever."

The redhead nodded her agreement. "Yeah, small world I'd say.. Living in the same neighborhood with the two of you." She smiled before glancing out one of the windows. "Looks like they're about ready to start eating so.. Unless you two want to go hungry.."

Dave snorted, "No way, no how.. There's some potato salad down there with my name on it."

Amy rolled her eyes at his retreating back, ready to join him when she stopped. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah.. I was just thinking, that's all."

She raised an eyebrow, leaning against the doorframe. "When I knew you before, you and thinking always lead to trouble."

He rolled his eyes, slowly crossing over towards her. "It's funny how it all worked out.. I mean, I thought after you moved, we'd never really see that much of each other. And then after that one summer.."

"I know what you mean," she finished quietly. "A lot's happened and we've both changed.. but-"

"I'm sorry."

Amy blinked, "For what? Growing up?"

John shook his head, "For not writing, for losing touch…and for breaking a promise."

Her head ducked momentarily, "Yeah well, you aren't the only one so.." She inclined her head, a lopsided smile forming. "How about we just start over?"

"Sure that works," he nudged her playfully. "And at least this time, I don't have to worry about no girl cooties."

She nudged him back, "Like that mattered to you anyway.. Geeze, you must've been the only one who thought I didn't have cooties."

He laughed at that, she following soon afterwards.. They sobered soon enough though, the two heading to the backyard to join the others. The remainder of the evening was spent outdoors, the teens taking over the porch swing to trade childhood stories. And once the last hamburger had been consumed, they retreated back to Amy's room to continue their conversation. By the end of the night, Amy admitted- yes she had been nervous before.. But now, things were starting to look okay. She only hoped it would stay that way throughout the rest of the school year.


	5. Just Another Day

**Disclaimer: **I own not a thing that you recognize.

**Notes: **new characters will be phased in, some will be phased out. that's just how it goes. If there are still readers for this one.. enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Just Another Day**

By the time all of their guests had left, Amy was exhausted. Despite that, she took a quick shower before checking her e-mail. It really wasn't that late, but, since tomorrow was the first day of school – and likely to be a very busy day... the red-headed teen knew that she would need a full nights rest. As such, she wanted to keep it quick with the e-mail, Amy hoping to avoid any of her friends as she signed on. And it wasn't that she didn't want to talk to them, she just knew that if she got caught up in an IM conversation, it would go on forever... Despite the fact that they would all see each other the next day and that they saw each other just about every day of their lives. But, that would all change at the end of the school year... Amy supposed it would anyway, college taking them all in different directions after graduation. Still, they had to get through Senior year first and the year hadn't even started yet.. Amy's hazel eyes just skimming through the last of her e-mail when a familiar screen-name caught her glance. Her mother had mentioned earlier that Rob had called, though what he wanted... Amy wasn't exactly sure. Still, it wouldn't hurt to catch up with him since she hadn't seen him all summer ... the red-headed teen quickly glancing out of the window to see if his bedroom light was still on... And when she saw that it was, Amy signed off, picking up the cordless phone as she shut her computer down. Seating herself on the bed, she couldn't help but roll her eyes a little as she dialled the familiar number. Thanks to school and martial arts, Amy would consider Rob to be one of her closest friends at school... Definitely closer than any of the guys she normally hung out with, save for Jeff Hardy, but... Well, she supposed it didn't really make a difference. Sure, she got along with the guys well enough and she got along with her girlfriends well enough, but.. There were just times she didn't want to be around them.

"Yeah?"

"Do you always answer the phone like that?" Amy tsk'd to herself, "that's pretty rude Robert."

"Well when you're the only one who does call after 9:00? Yeah, I answer the phone like that." The blonde teen paused, "why are you calling?"

Amy rolled her eyes at the wall, "maybe because you called me earlier? My mom told me you did, but I figured it could wait until tomorrow.."

He raised an eyebrow at that, "it's not exactly tomorrow Red.. What's up?"

She shrugged, though he couldn't see it, "dunno.. Just ... Wanted to catch up I guess. I haven't seen you since the last day of school."

"Hold on a sec," Rob set the handset on his bed, stepping into the hallway for a moment. "Tracy... Shut up. It's my private line, I can talk to who I want to, _when _I want to. Tell my mom if you want, she doesn't care." Rolling his eyes at his new step-sister, Rob stepped back into his room, "sorry 'bout that."

"Who's Tracy?"

Rob made a face, annoyance edging into his voice for a moment. "She's my new step-sister. Mom got re-married while I was away... so nice of her to tell me. My older sibs didn't show, I couldn't make it because of camp and--"

Amy inwardly sighed, "is that why you called earlier? You didn't mention this is any of the e-mails I got from you.."

"Yeah.. I was just surprised, you know? One minute she's just dating this guy and when I get back.. Boom. She's married and I have two step-siblings." A thoughtful pause, "you'd probably get along with my new step-brother though.. Phil's pretty cool.. Tracy's just a bitch."

"Are they both our age or what?"

Rob shook his head, "Tracy's a year older than us, but she got held back, so unfortunately.. she's a senior this year.. Phil's two years younger, but like I said.. he's pretty cool."

"Cool," she replied easily, "well... I'd better go. I know it's not that late or anything but..."

"Yeah," a pause, "could you--"

"You need a ride to school?"

"If it's not too much trouble, I don't have the money yet to get my own car and I _really _don't want to put up with the new Wicked Bitch of the North-East."

Amy just shook her head, "you already know it isn't a big deal, I'll stop by after I get Matt and Jeff."

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow Ames, thanks."

She waited until she had heard the dial tone in her ear, Amy setting the handset back on the receiver before she flopped back down on her bed. She couldn't believe that Rob's mom had gotten married... nor that her mom hadn't said a word about it but then again.. Rob's family was kind of weird. Not that she didn't get along with them, just that, out of all of the families in the neighbourhood... His mom didn't hover over Rob like most of the mom's did. His dad, from what he had told her, lived in Michigan and that was why he always went back to Michigan for the summer. His older siblings had long since graduated high school, two in college and one just out of college. So, up until this summer, it had just been Rob and his mom. Of course, that hadn't been absolutely perfect either but...

"Whatever," Amy spoke aloud, "it's not any of my business anyways.. I just hope this new step-sister of his really isn't such a wicked bitch like he claims."

Reminding herself –again-- that it just wasn't any of her business, Amy closed her eyes, hoping that she could fall asleep quickly. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day, after all, not just with the first day of school but with the first try-outs for cheer leading... At that thought, she groaned into her pillow. If try-outs were tomorrow, and with her as one of the new tri-captains, she had no excuse to skip out on it..

"I'm going to kill Stacy before this year is over, I just know it. Stupid cheer leading squad, stupid tri-captains, stupid un-written rules that say cheerleaders must go with jocks to all school functions."

Amy twitched at that thought, of course she didn't mind the jocks that she knew... they were her friends first. It was the morons who just couldn't get a clue that she did mind and unfortunately for her, they were the ones who always had the most interest in her. Sighing heavily, Amy tried to focus on other things... like the start of the school year, upcoming trips, anything she could, just to keep her mind off of the unpleasant things... the redhead eventually falling asleep with a small smile on her face.

_**The next morning..**_

Much to her dismay, Amy was awake before the alarm clock could go off.. And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing since she knew it took forever for Jeff Hardy to get ready. But, on the downside, she had more time to waste before she had to go pick them up. Hopefully her cousin wouldn't need a ride to school, not that she would have minded that either but.. the car was already going to be pretty cramped with just her, Rob, Jeff and Matt. Why her father had to get her a sports car, she wasn't exactly sure... She didn't know why that asshole even tried. But, she supposed it was the thought that counted... Or something like that anyway, Amy quickly getting dressed as she heard her brother's bedroom door slam. If she didn't beat him to the breakfast table, she was likely to starve. And with that thought in mind, Amy rushed to get her things together, grabbing her backpack before leaving her room to race down the stairs.

"I'm not sure when I'll be home today," Amy answered her mother's unvoiced question, "cheer leading try-outs are this afternoon and I have to be there.. Plus, I have to check in with--"

"Just call when you're on your way home honey," Christie Dumas smiled, "that's all I ask of you. You're going to be 18 on your next birthday, and if you can act like an adult, I should treat you like one."

Amy grinned, "thanks mom, you're the best." Hazel eyes glanced towards the clock on the wall as she continued to eat, swallowing down the last of her orange juice before setting her plate and fork in the sink. "I've gotta run."

After she had dashed back upstairs to brush her teeth and to make sure she didn't forget anything, Amy was back downstairs long enough to grab her car keys before heading out.

Jeff Hardy blinked as the redhead exited her house, the green eyed teenager leaning casually against her car. "Where's the fire?"

Amy arched an eyebrow, "why are you here so early?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Dad let Matt borrow the car, so he left early to go pick up Torrie without asking me if I needed a ride to school."

Amy shook her head, "figures... and to answer your question, we need to stop by Rob's first."

"He lives on the next street."

"And he takes longer than you to get out of the house," Amy reminded him then, "besides, I want to stop by that one coffee shop before we get to school."

"Figures," Jeff waited until she had unlocked the car, "should I just take the back-seat already?"

Amy rolled her eyes as she slipped into the drivers seat, "Jeff.. drop it. There's nothing going on and there never was.. Rob's my friend, just like you."

He held up his hands in mock defence, "I wasn't accusing you of anything, chill. I know there's nothing going on... because if there was? You would have told me by now."

She rolled her eyes good naturedly, "you can't be so sure about that, but.. You're right. I would have told you.. I tell you everything first." Grinning, she added: "you're my Jeff, after all."

Buckling her seatbelt, Amy glanced over to make she he was ready before backing the car out of the driveway... the two falling into their usual routine as she made the short drive to the next block over. Of course, the houses all looked the same in this neighbourhood and if she didn't live here, the red-head was likely to drive right past Rob's house. It helped that the blonde teen was already standing outside, Amy pulling the car up to the curb before getting out.

"Hey you," Rob greeted cheerfully enough, "and thank you again for giving me a way out."

Amy waved it off, "you'd do the same for me, so like I said.. it's not a big deal. Let's just get out of here, I want to hit the coffee shop before we head to school." She rolled her eyes when Jeff settled into the back-seat of the car, despite what he had said earlier..

"So, Rob.." Jeff piped up as the car left the neighbourhood, "how was your summer?"

"Summer," the blonde teen replied, "got the surprise of my life when I got home though."

The slightly older teen arched an eyebrow, "how so?"

Rob made a face, "my mom got re-married and I now have a new step-sister and a step-brother."

"Harsh," Jeff said first, starting to say more but thinking better of it.. "So.. What's your schedule like this year?"

"Do you two want anything?" Amy questioned before Rob could reply, "I'm just gonna run in really quick."

"Usual for me," Rob replied, "thanks Ames."

"No biggie," hazel eyes glanced towards Jeff, "I know your brother always makes a big deal out of it, but.. I really don't see the harm."

Jeff shrugged it off, the green eyed teen not wanting to impose on his friend.. Nor did he really care either way. "Whatever, if you don't get me something I'll just steal what's left of yours."

Amy rolled her eyes as she got out of the car, muttering under her breath about freeloading best friends. Still, she walked out of the coffee shop with three Styrofoam cups carefully balanced in a cardboard tray.. Amy handing the tray over to Rob so she could drive... Comfortable silence falling over the three teenagers as they got closer to the school. And no sooner had Amy set one foot outside of her car, did one of her friends beckon.

"Amy!" Stacy waved to get the red-head's attention, "we've got the try-outs after school, then we're supposed to meet with Coach Runnels and--"

Amy grimaced, "I can't make the second meeting.. I have to be at the dojo by 5:00 and if try-outs end at 4:30. that really doesn't give me a lot of time."

Stacy's face faltered momentarily, "oh... Well, I guess that's why we have tri-captains this year, right?" The taller teen chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "do you have first or second lunch?"

"Second, but I'm not sure if I can handle the sign-ups. I have to help my cousin."

"Oh, well that's not a big deal Ames.. I just wanted to hang-out, you know? Catch up."

Amy smiled slightly, "I'll look for you at lunch then." Hefting one strap of her back-pack over her shoulder, the red-head turned back to Jeff and Rob. "Why are you two still standing there?"

Jeff shrugged, "waiting for you?"

"Because you need me to hold your hand?" Amy rolled her eyes, the three teens making their way closer to the brick building, thankfully without any further interruptions... At least until they were inside, trying to get to their lockers.

"I'm sorry about that," an unfamiliar voice mumbled, "I'm new and I don't know where my locker is."

Amy straightened out her skirt, "quite all right.. What's your last name?"

"James," the brunette girl replied, "I'm Mickie James, by the way."

Jeff sent her a friendly smile, "then your locker is near mine. I'll walk you over there." He cracked a sheepish smile, "I'm Jeff Hardy."

"Amy Dumas," the red-head stated next, "welcome to Stamford Academy."

Before Rob could say a word, Jeff was guiding Mickie to the next row of lockers..

"What the hell?" Amy blinked at the site before her, some sleazy brunette was trying to shove her cleavage into her cousin's face... "I should go help Dave."

"And I should get my step-sister," Rob muttered somewhat darkly, "that's Tracy."

Amy blinked, "so that's why you weren't heading to the last row of lockers?"

Rob half shrugged, "new last name, change of lockers...whatever. My step-dad isn't a bad guy and neither is Phil, it's Tracy that I have a problem with."

"I can see why," Amy pressed her lips into a thin line as she and Rob made their way closer. "Hey Davey... something wrong?"

Her cousin turned a pleading look towards her, "I'm trying to get to my locker."

Amy nodded briskly, attempting to step between the two, "if you wouldn't mind moving your chest out of the way.. You're blocking my locker."

Tracy arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "I don't see your name on it."

The red-head rolled her eyes, "well if you had bothered to take a look at the schedule they sent you, then you'd know that you're standing in front of my locker." Turning her attention back to Tracy, she added: "And if you didn't get a schedule, just head to Principle McMahon's office... I'm sure Brock wouldn't mind showing you."

The teen boy in question stopped at the mention of his name, a quick glance spared to Amy before his full attention went to Tracy..

"Thank you," Dave let out a sigh of relief when the brunette finally left. "I was that close to hitting her."

"You're welcome," Amy replied as she opened her locker, "oh... Rob this is my cousin Dave Batista, Dave this is my friend Rob, he's the one I was telling you about yesterday."

"Damn fucking ties."

Without turning around, Amy knew who it was .. "Rob, that's John Cena.. John, this is Rob."

"Ms. Dumas," Vice Principle Bischoff suddenly spoke, "would you be able to assist a new student today?"

Amy set her untouched cup of coffee on the middle shelf in her locker. "Certainly, Mr. Bischoff." Finally turning, she couldn't help but arch an eyebrow. "I take it this is the new student?"

The Vice Principle nodded briskly, "Allen Jones, this is Amy Dumas, your schedules are similar so, she'll show you around school, introduce you, etc.."

Amy offered the new student a smile, "well.. first things first, let's find your locker." She turned her attention briefly back to Dave, "and you should come with us, since we're all heading to Marine Bio first." Her forehead furrowed, "come to think of it, John?"

Rob coughed into his hand, "I've got Marine Bio first period Ames and if my locker is around this area, it's not a big deal."

She sent him a grateful smile at that, "thanks a bunch Rob, I owe you one."

With Dave and Allen – A.J as he insisted- in tow, Amy was off towards the next row of lockers, nearly colliding with Jeff and Mickie as she helped A.J. And once she had shown him where his locker was and shown him to open it, the three were off to Marine Bio. It wasn't until they had all seated themselves that Amy finally took a deep breath. First period wasn't even over yet and she'd nearly been run-over, had two new students under her care and in addition to that? She still had the cheer leading try-outs at the end of the day. Worst of all, her coffee was still sitting nicely on the middle shelf of her locker and the teacher was already calling roll-call. Could this day get any more hectic? Amy wasn't quite so sure she wanted to know.


	6. First Day Nerves

**Disclaimer: **Standard.. I still don't own anything that's immediately recognizable.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5: First Day Nerves**

Even if it was only the first day of school, Amy was ready to call it a day as she slid practically boneless into a seat at the customary lunch table. While she had only received books for Calculus and Health, the first big assignments for the school year had already been handed down in Humanities and Marine Biology. Of course, the redheaded teen realized that with it being Senior year, most of the teachers were going to load them down; but this was really a bit much. At least with Marine Biology it was a group assignment, another small reprieve being that one of the Humanities project wasn't due until the end of the semester. Still, the day wasn't even officially over yet and Amy still had two more classes to get through; thankfully her afternoon schedule was considerably lighter than the morning but right after school was over... her day didn't get any easier.

Rob took the seat next to her as he entered the cafeteria, "hey Ames... I saw you talking to my step-sister earlier.."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "we have Calculus together, what of it? Tracy's really nice Rob, I don't see why you have such a problem with her. Plus, Torrie told me that Tracy signed up for cheer-leading try outs. And if she makes the squad, then it wouldn't hurt to start being nice to her now."

"Didn't say there was anything wrong with it, just kind of a surprise that's all," the blond teen arranged his lunch on the tray. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Menu options looked bad," she replied with a wrinkle of her nose, "and besides, we should have some time between afternoon practice and the dojo meeting, right?"

Rob frowned, "yeah I guess... and speaking of that, can you give my step-brother a ride over there too?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "as if I'd just let him walk when we're both heading there." She paused to open the small carton of milk he bought, "what's he taking?"

"Judo's his main, kendo is his secondary," Rob took a quick bite of his sandwich, "he's not bad, actually. Who knows, maybe he'll make the team that's going overseas."

"I'm sure I'll find out at the dojo, especially if his secondary is kendo," Amy replied lightly, picking at the fruit salad that had been shoved in her direction. "Have you given any thought to the project for Humanities?"

"No but I figured we could talk about that over the weekend?"

"Whatever," she covered a yawn, "I have to find my cousin at some point so we can talk about the Marine Biology assignment... what is with the teachers this year already. It's only the first day of school and we're already being loaded down with twice as much homework."

Rob held up his hands, "Ames... relax. It's the first day of school and it's Senior year, things are going to be crazy busy." An eyebrow arched at her, "most of the assignments are small or they just involve reading. The bigger stuff isn't due for another two weeks at the earliest. And you already said that you had a light afternoon, so stop stressing."

Amy rolled her eyes, knowing full well that he had a point, and a very good point, which was slightly disturbing given how flaky Rob could be at times. Now all she had to do was keep that advice in mind and make it through the rest of the day in one piece. Easier said than done, but she could do this... really.

_**After school...**_

A sigh of relief escaped Amy's mouth as she shut her locker, the first day was officially over and despite being loaded down with homework and supply lists... really the first day hadn't gone that bad. She had spent her free period in study hall with Tracy, Stacy and Torrie... the aforementioned blonds letting Amy know that she didn't need to be present for the try-outs that afternoon since they wouldn't be voting on any potential candidates until tomorrow. That bit of news also slightly lightened her after school plans, Amy literally running into Rob in the hall way once the final bell rang.

"I've got some stupid meeting for soccer," Rob informed her casually, the blond boy waiting for Amy to pack up. "But you can meet my step-brother while you're waiting."

"Whatever," Amy replied as she hefted the strap of her bag over her shoulder, "and speaking of step-siblings? Tracy's actually pretty cool... you should give her a chance, Robbie."

Rob eyed her suspiciously as they started towards the double doors leading to the athletic fields, "I'll take your word for it, Ames."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I'm just saying, I was hanging out with her during last period. Plus, if she makes the cheer-leading squad, I'm gonna be hanging out with her more."

"Anyway," Rob pointed to a blue haired teen in the near distance, "now you can meet my step brother."

"Are you sure he isn't related to Jeff?" Amy joked as they made their way over, shrugging out of her uniform jacket.

Rob greeted his new step sibling with a punch to the shoulder, "hey kid... I wanna introduce you to someone." Wrapping an arm around Amy's shoulders, the blond continued: "This is Amy Dumas, one of the coolest seniors at the academy." Gesturing back to the blue haired boy, "and this is Phil, my step brother."

Amy grinned, casually taking in his appearance, "I'm really not sure if I'm entirely deserving of the coolest seniors title but... nice to meet you."

Phil eyed her for a long moment, before he also grinned, "call me Punk... everyone else does."

While they talked about martial arts and music, Rob went off to the short meeting... returning not too long afterwards to find the pair chatting away like they were old friends. And once he had re-joined them, the trio headed off to the parking lot so they could head to the dojo.

Rob and Amy stood off to the side, observing the newest batch of dojo members. "So," he began with a nod towards the cluster of teens, "what do you think?"

Amy shrugged, "I can't really say yet because we haven't seen what they can do."

Rob snorted, "I meant about Phil.. my step-brother?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "oh well... he's cool. Good taste in music, seems pretty smart."

Rob grinned, "now watch this... he might give you a run for your money for the kendo tournament."

Amy smirked, tugging her hair back into a ponytail, "we'll see about that, now won't we?"

"Are you going to homecoming with anyone?"

"I usually go with Paul, you know that.." She shook her head, "stupid unwritten rule and all."

Rob crossed his arms, "well, it's Senior year... shouldn't you go with someone you want to go with?"

Amy arched an eyebrow as she met his hazel gaze, "are you asking me?"

A genuine smile curved at the corners of his mouth, "yeah.. I'm asking you. In fact, let me make this official.. Amy Dumas, coolest senior at Stamford Academy, will you go to Homecoming with me this year?"

A light blush stained her cheeks, Amy ducking her head momentarily. "Yes, Robert, I would love to go to Homecoming with you."

The awkward moment faded soon, the two returning their attention to the continuing assessment of the new dojo members. Once that was finally settled, Amy and Rob split to their respective sections of the dojo to begin training.

.

.

.

**Notes: **It's been almost two years since this story was last updated, that gives me some slight hope for other stories that have been in limbo, but that also depends on what I can manage to salvage and tweak. In regargds to this story, chapter length will be cut in half from here on out. It just makes it a little bit easier for me to update on a more consistent basis.


End file.
